Captured By The Darkness
by keepcalm90
Summary: Blaine puts in a request to sell his soul the devil himself, better know as Sebastian. The immortal under lord tracks the man down with the intention of making a deal. But the moment Sebastian lays eyes on Blaine's boyfriend Kurt he's no longer interested in the mans pitiful soul. He's much more intent on making Kurt his own.
1. Chapter 1

**I found this buried in my work and I just loved it so much I had to publish it. I see it as a play on Beauty and Beast. I hope you guys all like and as always Happy Reading. **

* * *

_**Captured By The Darkness Chapter 1**_

Sebastian sits alone in his lavish, well appointed mansion. It's as  
big as his ego and filled with the richest and most beautiful things  
in this world. He's lived many lifetimes and has a  
bottomless pit of money as a result.

To the casual onlooker Sebastian would look like the luckiest man in  
the world. But the truth is his world goes much deeper than that. It  
goes all the way to the dark underworld that he's in full control of.

For the past three hundred years he's been on earth collecting souls  
in exchange for silly pipe dreams. It's what hell thrives on most, the  
greedy souls of the people on earth who think having fame, fortune,  
money and fairytale love will make them truly happy.

Sebastian knows better but he would never dare tell the mortal fools  
this. He needs them as much as they need him.

This new folder of customers is no different than any that have come  
before.

A waitress who wants to meet and marry her prince charming.

A down and out athlete who what's to be the star pitcher for the New  
York Yankees.

And finally a young fella. Only twenty one. He's a struggling bar  
singer that wants to sell out stadiums and be on the radio.

Sebastian reads the young mans name over and over again.

He doesn't know what it is but something draws him to this one.

Which leads him to the decides that it's time to pay this Blaine  
Anderson a little visit.

* * *

_Take my hand,_  
_take my whole life too._  
_For I can help_  
_falling in love with you_

The handsome man on stage croons to the dismal audience of the tiny  
smoke filled piano bar.

As the song draws to a close the five people in the crowd all clap  
politely.  
The tiny raven haired singer hops off the little stage and makes a bee  
line for the bar.

" Hey Franky can I get a scotch straight up please." The singer sits  
heavily on the bar stool and sighs.

" Rough night?" Sebastian purrs.

The singer looks over at him curiously then shrugs. " Yeah you could  
say that."

" Well personally I thought you were great. In fact I think you're in  
need of a tip." Sebastian pulls out his stuffed money clip. Pulling a  
crisp hundred dollar bill from the top and sliding it across the bar.

For a brief moment the crooners eyes widen at the money before he's  
sliding it back towards Sebastian.

" That's very generous of you mister but I couldn't really."

Sebastian stops it mid slid. " Please I insist. Talent like yours  
should be valued and rewarded."

" Well thanks." He retrieves the bill off the bar and puts it into his  
back pocket with a smile.

" It's no problem Blaine."

Blaine looks over at Sebastian in confusion. " How did you know my  
name?"

" It's written on the board outside."

" Oh right." Blaine blushed with embarrassment.

They both go back to quietly sipping on their drink. Then, just a  
minute later Sebastian's whole world, the world in which he's  
impervious to most everything because he's seen it all before. That  
world gets turned upside down as the door to the bar opens and in steps  
the most alluring, captivating, beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes  
on.

The man strolls fluidly through the room,almost like he's floating. His  
legs too long and lean to merely walk like the rest of the unwashed  
masses. As he approaches the bar a wide, breath capturing grin graces  
his flawless face.

" Blaine," he sing songs in a voice that is so lovely it sounds like  
music to Sebastian's ears.

He comes up behind the singer, throwing his long graceful arms around  
his neck and hugging him tightly.

Blaine spins in his chair and captures the creatures perfect red lips  
in a romantic, loving kiss as Sebastian looked on enviously.

The angel let's out a deep apologetic sigh. " I'm sorry I'm late but  
stupid Harold made me clean the entire theater."

They kiss again much softer and sweeter this time.

" It's okay," Blaine assures him. "I was just about to go one for a  
second set. But in the meantime I got this very charitable tip from  
this guy right here." Blaine motions towards Sebastian.

" Wow. You must've been really good."

"Thank you," the heavenly creature speaks directly to Sebastian. " You just paid for our  
groceries for the next week."

Sebastian brushes them off modestly.  
" It's no problem really. I have plenty to spare."

" You know I don't even think we were properly introduced. I'm Blaine  
Anderson and this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel."

They both hold their hands out to Sebastian. Kurt's looks so delicate  
and fair Sebastian wants to hold it and never let go. To kiss it in a  
suave, charming gesture. To grip it tightly in his own and run away  
into the night with this boy. Finally he settles for a simply shake.

" I'm Sebastian," He introduces smoothly.

Blaine chokes a little at the mention of the name. Clearly he's all to  
familiar with it.

" Honey are you alright?" Kurt rubs his boyfriends back soothingly.

" Yeah I'm fine. Just took too big of a sip." Blaine shrugs him off.

" Good. I think I'm just going to pop into the powder room before you  
go on again."

They kiss once more before Kurt turns on his heel and walks away.  
Sebastian taking a discrete glance at his rather impressive back in jeans so tight they look like a second skin.

" You're Sebastian?" Blaine whispers in disbelief, pulling Sebastian  
right out of his gazing.

" Why yes I am and you're Blaine Anderson. The man who wants to sell  
out Madison Square Garden someday."

" So you read my request?"

" Yes and I was rather intrigued by it. Now I can clearly see why the  
universe has brought you to me."

" What are talking about?"

" I'm talking about that bewitching creature you call a boyfriend."

" Kurt? What does he have to do with this?" Blaine asked quizzically.

" Well Mr. Anderson since you've requested my services I am to believe  
that you know how they work."

" A guy I met a few months back told me about you. He said you make  
things happen for people. In exchange for- for their souls." Blaine  
chokes out the very last word.

" I don't just do things Mr. Anderson. Anybody could claim that. I  
make your every dream come true and in exchange I get your soul.  
Something you won't even miss when it's gone."

" I still don't see what Kurt has to do with all this?"

" Because this time I don't want a soul. I want a person."

Blaine's eyes widen with realization and he begins to shake his head  
vigorously. " No. No way. That's not even an option."

" Is it really not Blaine? I mean think about it? You must be very  
desperate if you're willing to give your soul over for fame. What makes  
giving your boyfriend up any different?"

" Because Kurt is special," he snaps  
back angrily.

" And you expect to still have him around when all this success comes  
to you? How is he going to be with a giant rock star? How will he deal  
with all your new found attention and fame? Just imagine it Blaine. The  
tours, The Grammys, the record deals. How are you going to continue to  
give him your full attention when you're busy doing all that? All that  
I can give to you without even trying. But you have tried haven't you  
Blaine? You've paid your dues and now you deserve to cash in. Cash in  
Blaine, cash in and get everything you've ever desired. You can leave  
Kurt with me. I'll take amazing care of him."

Blaine looks at Sebastian with big eyes that glisten with apprehension  
and unshed tears.

" Can we meet tomorrow?" he request weakly. His voice filled with  
turmoil.

" Yes. Of course," Sebastian answers quickly. " You two can come to my  
place for dinner."

Sebastian pulls the gold plated pen from his breast pocket and jots  
his address down on a nearby bar napkin.

" I'll see you two at eight." He brushes his fingers gently across  
Blaine's cheek before leaving with a villainous wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual you guys are awesome. I'm loving all the reviews and alerts. Please keep the love coming cuz I love it. I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Captured By The Darkness Chapter 2**_

Sebastian dresses in his most expensive, silk spun suit and favorite  
crushed red velvet tie.

He has the kitchen staff make salmon and Filet Mignon along with  
every side dish known to man.

At eight o'clock sharp the door bell rings out through the house.  
Sebastian smiles to himself before answering it.

Kurt looks even more radiant than he did at the bar. This time he's  
dressed to impress in a very well fitting crimson red button up black  
skinny jeans and motorcycle type boots laced up to his knee.

He looks very edible dressed in Sebastian's favorite color. Sebastian  
could definitely get used to seeing that everyday.

At his side Blaine's dressed nicely as well. But it's not what  
Sebastian notices most. No, what he observes is the look of guilt in  
Blaine's eyes. It's so present that Sebastian is confident this night  
will most certainly play out in his favor.

" Please do come in you two. Dinner is just about ready."

" Thank you so much for having us over Sebastian," Kurt remarks, his  
eyes scanning the opulent entry way. " You have a very beautiful home."

Just wait until you're here permanently Sebastian thinks happily. He so  
glad Kurt's already admiring the place he'll soon to call home.

" Why thank you Kurt," Sebastian retorts gracefully. "May I get either  
of you a drink?"

" I'll have a glass of red if you have it," Kurt says.

Sebastian's normally cold heart warms. Even Kurt's taste in wine is  
exquisite. Yes he will fit in well here.

" I have a whole cellar full of it," Sebastian grins. "And Blaine what  
can I get you?

When Blaine doesn't answer Kurt nudges him on the shoulder. " Blaine do  
you want a drink?"

" What?" Blaine blinks rapidly. " Oh no nothing for me," he answers  
flatly.

" Hey are you okay? You've been acting kind of strange all day." Kurt  
cups his cheek lovingly.

Blaine backs away shaking his head.  
" I'm fine."

Sebastian's looks on with building confidence. He knows that now is  
the time to hope on Blaine before he changes his mind and call this  
whole thing off.

" You know Blaine I could really use a hand with the drinks. Do you  
mind?" Sebastian asks hopefully. His eyes locking sternly with Blaine's  
now dull hazel ones.

" Sure." Blaine shrugs, walking slowly and somberly towards Sebastian.

" Kurt please make yourself at home," Sebastian grins as they.

Instead of heading down to the cellar Sebastian leads Blaine to his  
office.

He sits behind his larger than life oak desk and pulls out Blaine's  
revived contract.

" This was written specially for you," Sebastian explains. " It's a bit  
different than my other contracts. Mostly because I'll need both of  
your signatures for it to be valid. You'll have to get him to sign it  
blindly but you must read every word. It's ironclad."

Blaine nods in understanding before scanning carefully over every inch  
of the paper work.

Finally he looks up with sad eyes.  
" Why does Kurt have to sign it too?"

" Because I can't keep him here without his consent. But there's no  
rule about I get it. So I'm going with trickery. I think it's my best  
bet."

" Fine." Blaine sighs, grabbing the pen off the desk and signing  
consciously on the dotted line. A pained look on his face the entire  
time.

" Hey don't look so mournful. I promise to take extra special care of  
Kurt," Sebastian hums blissfully. Finding it hard to contain his  
sudden joy.

" Please stop talking," Blaine begs. " I can't think about this  
anymore. I already feel sick to my stomach."

" Well you should really get a handle on that. I won't have Kurt sign  
until after dinner. So I suggest you enjoy the moment with him while  
you still can," Sebastian warns.

They exit and make a quick trip to the cellar for the best most  
expensive bottle of red Sebastian owns. As they comb through the  
selection Sebastian goes over what Blaine should say to coax Kurt into  
sighing.

All through dinner Kurt goes on and on about how amazing the food is  
while Blaine sits quietly at his side, not touching a morsel off his  
own plate.

After dinner and dessert are all finish they head to the living room.  
Sebastian takes a seat in his vintage wing back chair while Kurt and  
Blaine sit closely on the Victorian couch.

After a few minutes of silence Sebastian grows impatient. He pulls the  
contract out, placing it on the coffee table at Blaine's knees.

Blaine gulps loudly as he stares down at the paper. Then he turns  
towards Kurt and takes his hands tightly.

" Kurt, baby. There's a reason why I brought you here tonight."

" What?" Kurt asks eagerly.

" Well you see Sebastian and I got to talking at the bar and he told  
me that he owns the Teller building. You know that one you love so  
much in fifth.

Sebastian nods along with Blaine's lie. The words he fed him in the  
celler sound almost too perfect.

" Yeah," Kurt responds cheerfully.

" Well he's offered to let us rent out one of the lofts for half the  
price."

" Really? No way."

" Yes but he needs us to sign a six month lease."

" Yes. Of course. That makes sense," Kurt muses quickly. " You know  
I've always dreamed of living there."

" I know you have baby," Blaine's voice cracks. He clears his throat  
loudly before reaching over and handing the contract and pan to Kurt  
with slightly trembling fingers that his boyfriend seems oblivious to.

Kurt signs the paper without hesitation.

The moment he lifts the pen off the paper there's a clear shift in the  
air. One so intoxicating Sebastian nearly salivates from it.

It's definitely time for Blaine to leave now.

Sebastian gets up and grips the singer firmly on his shoulder. " Blaine  
you look cold. I think you should go out to the car and get your  
jacket."

Blaine grips Kurt's hands tighter as he stands, pulling Kurt up with  
him as he goes.

He hugs Kurt tightly before kissing him passionately.

Kurt blushes at the action." Blaine what was that for?"

" You just look so beautiful tonight and I just love you so-so much. I  
don't want you to ever forget that alright."

" Alright," Kurt nods in confusion.

" I'm just going to go out and get my jacket."

Blaine runs swiftly to the door, giving Kurt one last fleeting glance  
before exiting and shutting it swiftly behind him.

Sebastian sighs in relief. Finally alone at last with his ethereal  
dream. It feels so he doesn't want to pounce just yet. The last thing he wants to do is spook Kurt.

So they sit in silence for a bit as Sebastian mauls over how to tell his  
new house guest that he's not leaving.

Then the golden opportunity is handed to him on a sliver platter.

" I wonder what's taking Blaine so long? Maybe I should go check on  
him."  
Kurt jumps up and is just steps from the door when Sebastian's voice  
rings out.

" It's no use. He's gone."

Kurt freezes in his tracks, turning towards Sebastian with a frenzied  
look." What the hell do you mean he's gone? He would never leave here  
without me."

Kurt grabs for the doorknob but the brass burns his hand. He pulls  
it back, hissing in pain. " What's going on?" he ask in a panic.

" What did you do to him?" Kurt screams, grabbing for the knob again  
only to have it burn hotter.

" I didn't do anything to him Mr. Hummel. In fact right about now  
he's driving into the city to meet with a very prominent record  
producer who will make him an overnight successes."

" I still don't know what you're talking about," Kurt melodic voice  
trembles.

" I hate to break it to you but your beloved Blaine has just traded  
you for a very prominent singing career."

Kurt stiffens up his quivering lips and shoots Sebastian a look of  
disdain." That's impossible. I'm not his to trade."

Sebastian smiles wickedly." See I knew there was a reason I liked you.  
Smart and beautiful. But sadly I thought of that as well. Which is  
what this was for." He holds the contract up as an ashen look crosses  
Kurt's face.

" If you don't believe me then just read it for yourself. It's all here  
in black and white."

With a heavy heart Kurt walks over to and takes the paper with a  
shaky hand. His eyes filling with tears as they scan down the document.

_The party of the first part __Blaine Anderson__hereby gives the party of _  
_the second part __Sebastian ruler of the underworld __consent to help in obtaining_  
_one Kurt Hummel for permanent residence in his home. _

Kurt closes his eyes tightly, feeling like he can't read anymore without getting physically ill.  
He suddenly has a flash memory of Blaine talking crazy one night about his guys he knew that sold his soul over to the devil to become an actor. At that point his boyfriend seemed to be seriously considering it but Kurt believed he had successfully talked him out of he had been very wrong about that. Now this all makes sense and it's terrifying.

" No-no this is wrong. All wrong." Kurt shakes his head. "You tricked him into doing all this  
didn't you? You forced him to do it."

" Oh no, no, no my dear. That is the one thing I can not do. I can  
never make anybody do anything against their will. If I could then you  
would be in love with me right now. All my clients read the fine  
print. I insist upon it and they all agree. Even your precious Blaine."

" But I-I would never have signed that if I had known."

" Yes but you did because you put all your trust into Mr. Anderson.  
Trust can be a very dangerous thing Mr. Hummel. Especially in the  
hands of the wrong person. Because after a century of living I know  
one thing for damn sure. Everybody is just looking out for themselves.  
It's sort of depressing isn't it Kurt."

" Don't say my name," Kurt snaps fiercely at him.

" Oh well I'll call you anything you'd like."

" You can call me a cab because I want to go home."

" I'm afraid that's not an option my pet. You're mine now or would  
you care to read the contract again?"

Kurt's blood boils in his veins. He's never wanted to strangle  
somebody so much. His mind is racing and his heart is pounding. He's  
not sure if he should laugh, cry or go bat shit crazy.

He decides to discard the ladder and go with the first option.

His eyes quickly filling to the brim with tears that stream down his  
face and blur his vision.

He sniffles them back as best he can but there just so many it's hard.

" Oh no don't cry my sweet. I like to see you smile," Sebastian  
soothes as he pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and dabs it on  
Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smacks the man's away bitterly.

" Don't you touch me. Don't you ever touch me you monster."

He stand swiftly from the couch and runs out of the room. Not sure of  
where's he's going, just knowing he has to get away from this evil man.

He runs down a long poorly lit hallway until he reaches a dead end  
and clapping to the ground.

His body shaking as he sobs violently. Finally when his bawling begins  
to hurt his chest he curls up into a little ball and closes his eyes.  
Hoping that soon he'll wake up from this terrible nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I've said it before and I'll say it again. You guys are the shit. Please keep the love coming. I appreciate the hell out of all of it. Also this story is now being track on **_kurtbastianfics_**which I'm super stoked about. I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading. **

* * *

_**Captured By The Darkness Chapter 3**_

Sebastian listens intently to Kurt's broken sobs. They last for nearly  
twenty minutes until they finally die off and the house becomes silent  
once more.

He follows Kurt's path and finds him curled into a tiny ball and fast  
asleep at the end of the main hallway.

Sebastian starts down at Kurt for a brief moment. Wanting so desperately  
to feel the guilt that he knows will never truly come.

At this point he's trained himself to feel practically nothing. It  
goes hand in hand with his job. If he felt sorry for people he  
couldn't take their souls in exchange for their hopeless dreams. Ones  
that hardly ever brought the happiness the person was really seeking.

In fact his instant attraction to Kurt is the first emotion he's had  
in a very long time. It's what's driving him to keep Kurt here. He has  
to figure out what this is so that he can set himself straight.

He scoops Kurt's tiny body effortlessly off the floor and carries him  
to one of the dozens of empty guest rooms.

He picks the one with the best view, hoping that it will earn his some  
brownie points but knowing deep down it won't do a damn thing.

He pulls the pure Egyptian cotton sheets back and lays Kurt carefully  
in bed, brushing away the few stray hairs on his forehead.

Kurt looks so gorgeous, even in slumber.

Sebastian has to fight the strong urge to plant a kiss on his milky  
white forehead.

He fights it's easily. Sebastian's always been stronger than his  
urges. But when it comes to this boy he's not sure how long that  
strength will last.

He throws the covers over Kurt, tucking him tightly away until tomorrow.

* * *

Kurt wakes up with a start. The whole night his dreams played out like  
a torrid, tortured memory.

He remembers how strange Blaine was acting yesterday. How he insisted  
they make love more than once. The way he kept holding Kurt tightly  
and kissing him softly. Whispering " I love you's" and other sweet  
little nothings in his ear.

Kurt's stomach turns at the memory. Now it's all just one big fat lie.  
How can it even be making love when the person you're doing it with  
turns around and betrays you.

The tears fill up Kurt's eyes again but he wipes them away angrily.  
He refuses to let one tear drop fall for that asshole. Who traded him  
to a shadowy stranger in exchange for fame. Fleeting, passing fame.

Kurt rubs his eyes until his vision is clear again.

A sliver of hope runs through him as he thinks he may see his room  
come  
into focus but of course life is never that fair and his now clear  
vision takes in a room that is most definitely not his.

However it is very lovely, with  
heavy, expensive looking furniture in every corner and silk, hand  
painted fabric on every cover-able surface.

Kurt lays back on the king sized four post bed, under the sheets that  
feel like the most luxurious material his skin has ever touched.

Is this really it? Is this really his life now? He feels like some  
sort of fairytale princess. Taken prisoner by a seedy villain and  
forced to live out the rest of his days in a dark dungeon.

Granted this room is no dungeon it still is remarkably similar. The  
very notion makes Kurt's blood run cold.

How long will he have to be here? What about his job, his friends, his  
family?

He reaches into his front pocket to grab his cell but comes up empty  
handed. He frantically checks all his pocket with no success. Great  
his one life line to the outside world has been taken from him.

His eyes scan the room for a clock, a television, a radio. Anything  
that keeps time but alas there's nothing.

He does however spot a record player in the corner with looks to have  
a very impressive vinyl collection beside it.

He wants to cry again but the tears don't seem to come this time. He's  
too mad. Torn between storming out of this room and giving Sebastian a  
piece of his mind and just staying in and never leaving.

It's the only place he's felt safe since last night. And since he's  
still not sure what Sebastian's capable of he decides to stay put.

This room may not have any time keepers but luckily it has a bathroom  
which he runs to hastily.

After peeing he takes a long hard look at himself in the massive  
vanity mirror. He looks even worse then he feels. There are dark  
circles under his tired eyes and a permanent frown on his once happy  
face.

He trudges back to main room and pulls back the impressive and rather  
heavy blinds. His breath instantly taken away by the view.

Kurt knows from the drive up that the house is just outside the city  
and sits high on a raised piece of land. He remembers the steep  
winding driveway they came up last night.

He figures that's how the house gets a nearly perfect view of the  
skyline he loves so much. The place he once called home. Will he ever  
get to again? Just the thought that the answer to that question might  
be no make his stomach turn.

He wants to relish in this moment. If he can't be in the city then at  
least he can admire it from afar. So he pulls the large heavy chair  
from behind the giant oak desk and set it right up to the window. It's  
much more comfortable than it looks. Kurt inhales mournfully, resting  
his head back and simply starting out at the vast metropolis that he  
already desperately misses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again dolls. I hope you all enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Captured By The Darkness Chapter 4**_

Sebastian holds the iPhone carefully in his palm. He's tempted to go through it but resist, not wanting to invade Kurt's privacy further. He does however slid the lock button across the bottom of the screen. A picture of Kurt and Blaine smiling wide, with their faces pressed close pops up on screen.

Sebastian quickly presses the button again and the image disappears, leaving the screen black again. He opens the top left drawer of his desk, places the phone in and locks it's away.

Seeing Blaine's face again makes him remember that it's about that time. So he grabs the remote to turn the radio on.

_Good Morning New York I'm your AM DJ Kelly Heart and right now we have our new music discovery. This one is a local. Right out of the heart of the Big Apple. It's by a guy named Blaine Anderson and the song is called Still and Silent._

Sebastian smiles to himself as he clicks the radio back off.

He gets up from his desk and starts off on a little walk. He wants so desperately for Kurt to come out of his room. If only so that he can catch a glimpse of that flawless face but he knows Kurt is probably reluctant to venture out.

After Sebastian's little tour around the house he goes back to his office to work, hoping to distract himself for the time being.

The hours tick by at a slow, agonizing pace. Soon it's past five and Sebastian is completely fed up.

He knows for a fact that Kurt must be hungry. The last time he ate was 21 hours ago. And Sebastian refuses to let him starve to death in that room. There is no way he's getting out of all this like that.

Sebastian pushes back from his desk in a rage and heads up the stair case in an angry rush. He attempts to taking a deep calming breath but it doesn't help much and he still ends up pounding furiously on Kurt's door.

Kurt jumps at the loud rhythmic beating against the heavy oak.

It doesn't sound good and despite his commitment to stay strong he begins to shake with fear.

"Kurt," Sebastian's deep yet smooth voice comes clearly through the wood. So clear it sounds like he's practically inside the room.

"Kurt open this door right now," he demands powerfully.

Kurt's frozen in place, paralyzed by pure unbridled fear.

"Kurt I said open this door." Sebastian twist the knob but it doesn't budge. "I refuse to let you starve. I promised to take care of you. How am I supposed to do that if you lock yourself in here."

That statement sparks a curiosity in Kurt. He runs over to the door, pressing his face to it as a way to insure Sebastian will hear him.

"Who? Who did you promise?" He questions in an unsteady voice.

Sebastian sighs with relief at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Blaine. I promised Blaine I would take extra special care of you."

The name cuts into Kurt like a freshly sharpened knife. "Well I don't need you to take care of me. I can take care of myself. Now just leave me alone please."

"Starving isn't taking care of yourself." Sebastian counters.

"I'm not starving," Kurt lies.

"You're lying. Now open this door before I do it for you and drag you out."

Kurt feels trapped, his body begins to shake uncontrollably. "I-I thought you said you couldn't make people do things against their will?"

"That only applies to their minds not their bodies. So if I rip this door down and force feed you it would only be your body. I'm not feeding your mind."

"What if my mind doesn't want my body to eat?"

"That's impossible. Eating is a basic need. Now stop being so fricken stubborn and difficult and just open the damn door." Sebastian pounds it harder and the entire thing rattles off it's hinges.

Once it stops Kurt leans back up to it.  
"If you care about me at all you'll just leave me alone and let me eat on my own time. I promise I won't let myself go hungry."

Care. Does Sebastian care about Kurt?  
He knows he doesn't want him to die of starvation and if this is the only way to prevent that from happening then he'll have to agree to it.

"Fine," Sebastian sighs in defeat. "The kitchens is just past the dining room in case you get lost."

" Thank you," Kurt says so softly Sebastian barely hears it.

Sebastian turns and leaves back towards his library this time. Not getting his way was too draining on him and now he needs a good book to calm himself.

He's halfway through The War Of The Roses when he hears footsteps padding down the stairs and he smiles to himself. With Kurt now occupied he can work on getting the items into his room. He calls up his go to guy Theodor and tells him to get to work fast.

Kurt walked carefully down the grand staircase to the long, dimly lit hallway.

He's still expecting a talking clock, candlestick and teapot to come out from the shadows and serenade him since all this seems like a movie and not his real life.

But alas he is alone, all alone in this big house with the devil himself. Who could be lurking around any corner.

It's still a notion Kurt can't completely wrap his mind around. His whole life he's really never believed in much. His family didn't attend church and never really talked about religion. When his mom was sick he would find himself praying to god on occasion. But as he got older his little bit of faith was shaken when he realized that not many religions would accept him because of his sexuality. Since then he had just been neutral. He hadn't put much thought into it either way but it was sort of hard to dispute when just yesterday he had been steps away from the devil in the flesh.

When he finally finds the kitchen he flicks on the light and a giant, industrial sized mecca appears before him. It's spotless, with rows of cupboards on every wall. All stainless steel and chrome finishing. It almost looks more like his fathers garage then a kitchen.

Unsure of where to start first Kurt heads towards what look to be a fridge. Grabbing the handle and pulling it open swiftly. Rows of fruits, vegetables, dairy, deli meats and drinks appear. Everything is organized so perfectly Kurt's almost afraid to touch any of it. But just seeing the food makes his stomach growl loudly and he can no longer refrain. He selects a smorgasbord of goodies. Green grapes, carrots, celery, a block of cheese and a bottle of water.

Sadly he's been a bit deprived of fruit and veggie lately. In the past few months money's had been tight around the apartment so he and Blaine were forced to eat macaroni and spaghetti o's almost every night.

He scoops his items up and heads back towards the door he came in through.

He's just steps away when a firm hand seizes his shoulder, causing him to jump and all the items in his arms to spill to the floor.

"Aww man," Kurt whined pitifully.

"I could help you pick all that up," A silken voice offers.

Kurt stomach flips at the sound but he refuses to turn towards it.  
"No thanks. I'm suddenly not very hungry," he frowns.

"Has anybody ever told you that you're a terrible liar," Sebastian chuckles, dropping to his knees to retrieve the fallen items. Luckily the only real casualty are the unprotected grapes that are now scattered all over the tile floor. Which looks so clean Kurt would almost be willing to eat them off of it. That's how hungry he is.

Sebastian goes to hand them back over to Kurt but he refuses them, turning his nose up at the man on the floor.

If Sebastian thinks for one minute that Kurt is going to be grateful to him then he is sorely mistaken.

With his face turned away all Kurt has to go on is sound. But the strangest thing is that there isn't any. It's almost eerily quiet now. To the point where he's not even sure if Sebastian is still in the room anymore.

Kurt turns his head forward slowly. An action he instantly regrets the second he does it.

Sebastian is there, he's on his feet now and towering over Kurt like some sort of crazed animal.

Kurt breathing ceases as he starts into Sebastian's eyes. They're cold, dead and glowing a dark red that's reminiscent of blood.

" Kurt. You do not want to make me angry," Sebastian warns as he begins to step forward, causing Kurt to walk backwards in pure fear.

"When I get angry I lose control and next time I may not be able to stop myself. I never know what I'm capable of when I get that angry. So from this moment on you will listen to everything I say. I am six hundred years old. I'm pretty sure I know what's best for you. Now you will sit at the table and you will eat every bite of food I put out for you. And while you're under my roof you will continue to eat three square meals a day with no attitude. Do you understand?"

Kurt nods sharply, too immobilized by his fear to do much else.

" Good," Sebastian relaxes instantly. His stance and eyes returning to normal so quickly Kurt barely even catches it.

Kurt scurries over to the table in the corner. Still shaking as he takes a seat and waits for whatever food is about to come his way.

Soon Sebastian appears with a try of hot food. Chicken parmigiana, a basket of bread, a chocolate brownie and a bottle of coke. If Kurt didn't know any better he would think Sebastian was trying to get him good and fat.

"I'm so sorry about my little outburst my dear. You see I have a bit of a temper," Sebastian muses lightheartedly while setting the items one by one in front of Kurt.

"You're not going to watch me eat are you?" Kurt asks somberly. " Because I'd really prefer to be alone right now if that's alright with you."

Sebastian good mood wains. He wants to feel bad about yelling at Kurt like that but he can't bring himself to. He's gotten his way. That's all that matters. Isn't it?

Of course it is. Kurt's eating is the most important thing to him now. Sure it would be nice if Kurt enjoyed having him around as well but Sebastian isn't quick to give his hopes up on that.

"If you don't want to stay in that outfit for the rest of your stay. Just know that your closet is filled with clothing your size," Sebastian explains before turning and leaving out the door.

Kurt eats slowly, chewing every bite carefully. Just as he suspected the food is all delicious, same as yesterday.

Per Sebastian instructions he finishes all the main dish but can only make it through half the brownie and a quarter of a roll. His stomach is completely stuffed as he walked back to his room. Getting lost three times on the way. This house is far too big for one person.

Kurt remembers seeing staff here yesterday and he wonders idly where they are now. Does Sebastian keep them locked in the basement or something?

When he finally arrives back to his room he feels nothing but relief. This day is finally done and he's gotten by mostly unscaved, despite that terrifying encounter in the kitchen.

He remembers Sebastian words from the about the clothes. So he steps over to the set of double doors at the far corner of the room. His jaw dropping at what he sees when he opens them.

It isn't just a closet. It's-it's practically another bedroom. There's a sofa in the center of it. On the racks hang rows and rows of brand new clothing. Most with the tags still on. The opposite wall is all shoes. Loafers, boots, oxfords, even tennis shoes in every color of the rainbow.

The clothes on the other hand all seem to be different shades of red. There are a couple pairs of regular blue and black jeans but other than that it's all red. From maroon to cherry. And all designer labels. Some costing more than Kurt's last rent payment.

Kurt's fingers skim the clothes almost as if they're unreal. Under any other circumstance this would be his heaven not his own personal hell. But he must keep reminding himself that none of this is good. He's a captive, being held here against his will and no amount of expensive clothes or amazing tasting food would change that.

Fed up with all this he decides to not even try anything on. But then a flash of fear runs through him again If he refuses the clothes will Sebastian force his hand again? The idol threat of Sebastian losing control lingers fresh in his mind. This man is probably the most powerful being on earth. Kurt doesn't really want to do anything to anger him.

So he caves, rummaging through the drawers of the cherry wood armoire until he finds a pair of red silk pajamas with boxers to match. They feel great against his skin. Cool and breezy. Much lighter than the outfit he's been wearing for the past day and a half.

After slipping them on he slides into the large bed ,staring up at the ceiling. It's so quiet in the room, in the house. It's like a bad horror movie.

Kurt hates the silence. It makes his thoughts louder and more prevalent.

He sits up in a huff. His eye catching the record player on the far table.

He climbs out of bed and pads over to the machine. It's old but in pristine condition. After shuffling through the vinyl selection he finally settles on Elvis. Despite the sharp Blaine memories it evokes, he's draw to it more than any of the other ones.

The music softly fills the room. It's dare Kurt admits, kind of peaceful. He gets back into bed. Settling warmly under the covers and letting his eyes slowly drift close.

From his own bedroom Sebastian can hear the voice of the king. He smiles to himself. Kurt's trying to make himself comfortable here. It may a baby step but at least it's something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dolls. I'm back yet again. I know you're all probably staring to wonder about Kurt's job and stuff. I promise that will all be addressed in the next chapter. I hope you like this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Captured By The Darkness Chapter 5**_

Kurt snuggles into the warmth of the Blaine's cozy embrace. It's peaceful here in their snug full sized bed. The sunlight streaming in through the big curtain free window.

Blaine kisses him softly, his lips full and familiar on Kurt's.

Blaine breaks away with a glowing smile. His thumb rubbing tenderly across Kurt's bottom lip and over his jawline as he begins to serenade Kurt with his favorite go to song.

_Wise men say only fools rush in _

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

Kurt's eyes flutter close, knowing that with one of his senses cut off he can truly take in the moment, savor the beauty of Blaine's melodic voice. But the moment they shut Blaine's song cuts off completely. Kurt's eyes fly back open and are met with dull, lifeless red one leering back at him.

Kurt gasp in horror as Blaine suddenly pins him down on the bed, pressing their foreheads together tightly so that he is forced to look right into the evil eyes his boyfriend now possess.

"I never loved you Kurt," Blaine heaves out. His voice low and demonic. "Never, never, never," he chants, the words stabbing at Kurt like hot daggers.

"NO," Kurt screams, trying desperately to thrash against the strong hold. "You don't mean that," he whimpers weakly, warm salty tears filling his eyes.

Blaine's whole demeanor seems to shift and in a flash his now unbearably strong hands are around Kurt's neck, choking the life out of him.

Kurt's blurry vision goes wide with shock and fear as he struggles against the vice grip. Within minutes it becomes so powerful Kurt's forced to give up, close his eyes and let go.

Kurt wakes up with a strangled gasp. His hands instantly flying to his neck, breathing still shallow as salty tears sting at the corners of his eyes.

Instead of forcing them down into his subconscious he allows the emotions of the nightmare to over take him, throwing himself back into the pillows and sobbing until his tears cease to fall.

By the time his bawling subsides he has a killer headache and feels more tired then rested.

He sits up again, yawning and stretching, still trying to get a grip on his rapidly crumbling mental state. That's when a red envelope laying on the floor catches Kurt's eye. He hopes out of bed to retrieves it, opening it up to find a very skillfully hand written note inside.

_Breakfast is ready and waiting for you in the dining room. I recommend not letting it get cold._  
_-S_

After using the bathroom and splashing some ice cold water on his still puffy red eyes Kurt hastily makes his way downstairs.

To his surprise the dining room is completely unoccupied. The only thing present is the food. Scratch that, the feast. Comprised of every single kind of breakfast food imaginable, all laid out on the mile long table.

Since Kurt feels like he indulged in such a heavy meal last night he only takes some fruit, a bowl of granola and a croissant. Sitting at the far end of the table and eating quietly.

Sebastian's still in his bedroom when he hears Kurt exit his own and pad down the hallway.

Sebastian's been up all night, listening to the soft sound of Kurt's record player humming through the wall. Around dawn is when he first heard the screaming. It was so sharp and clear it cut through Sebastian like a knife. The feeling so foreign to him it felt like a total shock it his system.

At first he was tempted to run towards it. To burst through the door, hold Kurt tight and comfort him until all his torment melted away. But in the end, no matter how torturous it might of felt, he fought off the instinct.. Knowing full well that Kurt would never accept any sort of consoling from him.

Sebastian was no fool. In fact he considered himself rather wise. Thanks much in part to the many lifetimes he had already lived. Begin so knowledgeable he was aware that it was going to take Kurt a long time to adjust begin here. Sebastian felt as if he'd would wait forever and in that time he'd do anything and everything it took to make Kurt happy again.

Because it was becoming rapidly clearer with each passing moment that Sebastian needed Kurt around. While the emotions he stirred up might have been annoyingly human they were also kind of nice. A good change of pace from the routine Sebastian seemed to be falling into lately. Sebastian now felt like he had something to focus on, something to care for that was precious to him. He wasn't going to let that go easily. Plus he refused to let Kurt go back out into a world that would just let him down again. That was simply not an option anymore. Not when he could keep him here and know he was eternally safe. That's when a stroke of genius hit Sebastian. The best way to put Kurt at ease was not to alleviate his emotions directly but to get him his own thing to care for, something that was just his.

Kurt's just ripping his croissant into pieces when he hears the door behind him swing open. He doesn't look up from his plate at the culprit, knowing full well who it is.

Sebastian breezes casually past him. Kurt noting the fact that the man is dressed very sharply. In an all black three piece suit and dark red wing tipped shoes.

Sebastian takes a large red apple off the table, biting into loudly then dabbing the sides of his mouth with a silk handkerchief.  
"So how did you sleep?" He ask Kurt without turning around to look at him. Almost as if he's talking to someone else entirely.

Kurt's eyes dart around stupidly. Like he'll find some hidden person in the shadows. When he spots no one he sights in both disappointment and his own absurdity. Of course there's nobody else around. It's still just him and the devil.

"I slept fine," Kurt answers in a whisper, his eyes trained on his plate of ripped up bread.

Sebastian turns towards him with a frown. "Are you sure about that? I heard you screaming."

"It was just a bad dream," Kurt assures. Not wanting to think too much about the awful image his brain seemed to conjure up last night.

"Anything I can do to help?" Sebastian asks hopefully.

Kurt looks up at that, knowing that what he's about to say is pointless but figuring it's worth a shot in the dark anyways. "You could let me leave."

Sebastian smirks wickedly. At this point he expects nothing less from Kurt. "Sorry darling but I'm afraid that isn't an option."

"Why not?" Kurt demands.

"Well I finally figured out why I want you here," Sebastian confesses with a immoral glint in his eye.

Kurt blood runs cold at the words. A million different scenarios running through his brain. None of them good.

"I need to protect you," Sebastian finishes casually as if the statement is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Protect me from what?" Kurt demands.

Sebastian sighs heavily. "Why the world my pet. It's an awful place. Someone as delicate as you should be kept as far from it as much as possible."

"How dare you imply that I can't take care of myself," Kurt snaps. "You don't even know me."

"Oh Kurt I don't doubt that you're not strong enough to take care of yourself. Actually it's not even you I'm really worried about. It's all of them. I've seen evil Kurt and it's not pretty. Why would I ever want to subject someone as perfect as you to that. It doesn't make any sense. Not when I can keep you safe here. Forever."

"But you're the evil one," Kurt shouts. His fist pounding the dining room table. The wood so sturdy it hurts his hand but he doesn't care.

"I'm only evil by definition. Perceived that way because it's what you've been trained to believe. But one day you'll see that I'm doing all this for you. I've never wanted to protect someone so much. Normally I don't care about people. But you- you're special. You should feel lucky. Grateful even."

"Lucky that you're forcing me to stay here against my will. Don't you understand that it's not what I want."

"You have no idea what you want Kurt. Now I have to go to my office to work. Why don't you spend the day looking around instead of just staying up in that room. You know I have some horses in the back that are in need of a good brushing. Would you care to be in charge of that?"

"You-you mean I can go outside?" Kurt asks curiously.

"Of course my sweet. Oh and by the way you look amazing in this color." Sebastian runs the back of his hand down Kurt's pajama clad arm.

Kurt yanks it away forcefully while shooting Sebastian a haughty glare.

They stare each other down for a moment, Sebastian breaking it with a chuckle. "Well I'm off. Have fun."

He exits, leaving Kurt to finish his breakfast alone. All the while smiling to himself at his brilliant idea. Giving Kurt a living, breathing thing to look after will be good for him, help to ease his emotional stress.

Again like yesterday Kurt leaves the food out on the table. Normally he would clean up after himself but he's still not sure were anything in this massive place really goes.

He exits the dining room and runs up the grand staircase. Excited about getting to go outside. Maybe why he's out there he'll search for a way out.

After dressing and making a swift exit through the front door Kurt's realizing that this isn't as great a privilege as it once seemed.

The outside of the house is just as confusing as the inside. The humongous driveway is at least the length of a football field. Added to the fact that the tall trees surrounding the exterior are in the formation of a makeshift maze. But the most curious thing about it all is the impossibly tall wrought iron gate that now surrounds the entire property. Kurt can swear that wasn't around the other day.

After getting lost several times Kurt finally finds his way to the back where the stables are tucked away in the corner.

They're big and mostly empty, save for two horses at the very end of the right side.

The creatures are some of the loveliest, most magnificent Kurt's ever seen. Both are opal black with streaks of creamy white running along their backs.

Kurt takes a tentative step towards the first stable, the graceful horse approaching him with equal hesitation.

After taking a deep breath Kurt extends his hand out to pet the animal softly. She exhales herself, nuzzling right into the palm of Kurt's hand. Her mane silky smooth on his skin.

"Hey beautiful," Kurt soothes the pony. "You're far too sweet to be here. You should be out somewhere that you can run free." Kurt's heart aches in his cheat as he realizes he's just as trapped as these animals. Caged up and fearful he may never be out in the real world again.

Again the hot tears fill his eyes and he makes no move to wipe them away. As Kurt begins to sob the horse nudges at his side, making him laugh lightly. The compassion of the animal warming his heart.

Despite his sorrow Kurt finally collects himself enough to find a brush. He begins running it through the already stunning horses silky black hair. Kurt's pleased to see that she seems to like it, clomping her hooves back and forth on the ground in what Kurt can only assume is a gesture of happiness and gratitude.

Kurt stays out at the stables until the sun begins to set. He can truly say it's the happiest he's been since his arrival. Out here he feel somewhat free and at ease. It's a small satisfaction. One he feels pitiful clinging to at all. But right now it's all he has.

Sebastian watches Kurt from the house the entire time he's outside. All the while longing for the day that Kurt will smile for him the way he does for the horses. The way he did for Blaine.

Sebastian wasn't lying before, he really does want to keep Kurt here for his safety. But if he's being really honest with himself his reasons are also a bit selfish. Deep in the back of his mind he's still hoping that soon Kurt will come around to all this. And maybe even, through some sort of miracle, return his building feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my darlings. Have I mentioned lately just how much I love and appreciate all the reviews and alerts you guys give this and all my stories. Keep em coming. I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Captured By The Darkness Chapter 6**_

Sebastian's going through a fresh stack of request, weeding out the good from the down right pathtic, when he hears the unmistakable sound of buzzing coming from his top desk drawer.

He unlocks it swiftly, fishing out the offending electronic device.

He's suprised to find Kurt's phone still has a small amount of battery life and one missed call, along with a voice mail.

Normally Sebastian would just ignore it, lock the phone back up and focus on his work once more but he doesn't want anyone Kurt's in contact with to worry about his lack of response so he opts to slid the phone open and do some research.

A missed call screen pops up. The last number is someone named Harold the Horrible. Right away Sebastian remembers Kurt saying somthing at the bar about a Harold who made him stay late to clean. So Sebastian assumes this man must be Kurt's boss.

Sebastian snoops further, pressing several buttons until he finds the way to access Kurt's voice mail.

A robotic female voice come on over the line.

_You have 1 new message and 11 saved messages. First new message._

**"Hummel it's already 9:00 and you're not here. You better have a damn good excuse for being late. My theater does not just prepare itself for productions. Call me back when you get this or condider yourself fired."**

The line beeps as Sebastian seethes with anger. Where does this man get off speaking to Kurt like that. It's just another reason why Sebastian's happy he's choosing to keep Kurt here forever. Knowing he's shielding such a perfect creature from jerkoffs like that gives him immense satisfaction.

Just as Sebastian goes to hang up the phone the robotic voice returns.

_First saved message. Sent on May 23rd at 5:45 pm._ Blaine's voice come on the line.

**"Hey baby it's me. Sorry to be calling while you're probably busy at work but I'm just letting you know that I'm going to be late. Eric agreed to let me sing at the open mic night of his club. I hope you're still awake when I'm home and maybe even wearing those cute little short shorts you bought last week. I love you. Bye."**

Sebastian presses the red end button on the cell, tossing it back into another, deeper drawer.

Again Sebastian seethes. What others would assume was a heartfelt message had an air of selfishness to it that he could immediately pick up on.  
How could Blaine dare give up a night with Kurt to go out and sing for pennies.

Sebastian vowed that he would never be that self involved. If he was fortunate enought to ever recive even an ounce of Kurt's love he'd be eternally grateful and never take it for granted.  
It was lucky Sebastian had intervened when he had. Someone as perfect as Kurt deserved to be worshipped 24/7. Not just when it was convenient.

As Sebastian gets back to his work he thinks idoly about Kurt and what he must be doing right about now.

Kurt's standing in the massive closet, fingers delicately skimming the many diffrent fabrics at his disposal.

He both hates and loves the clothes.

While they're luxurious in nature,they're also a constent reminder that he's just some sort of kept man now and basically being dressed by his keeper.

After another fifteen minutes of mindlessly scanning he picks out a complete outfit to wear while visiting the horses.

Even without a clock or calender Kurt's pretty sure today is Monday. Which means he's missing work.  
But none of that was really important anymore.  
As the days pass it's becoming clearer that he's never getting out of here. As much as he hates to accept his fate so easily he can't dwell on his stolen freedom. He can only deal with it, move on and make due with what he has. Which is now his beautiful horses to look after and take care of.

All he really wises for is to speak to his father. Altought he hardly ever did while he lived in the city, because he was just too busy. There's just something about the privilege being stolen from him that makes Kurt want it that much more.

Maybe Sebastian will let him make a phone call to Lima or to his boss so that he can properly quit his job. Not that it even mattered. Harold would never think much about it if Kurt just stopped showing up. The asshole would just hire another poor sap to clean up his crappy theater

Kurt forgets all that as he decends the stairs to the kitchen, heading there to grab some carrots for his new ponies.

He's just closing the fridge when a strong hand stops him, making him jump.

"Geez," he huffs, cluching his chest. "Do you just wait in here to do that?" he asks Sebastian seriously.

"No. I heard you come in here and I needed to get to you before you went outside."

"How did you know I was going  
outside?"

"The carrots were a dead givaway," Sebastian chuckles.

"Well could you make this fast?"

"Sure. And just FYI I like it when you're bossy." Sebastian winks.

Kurt glares in response.

"Okay-okay fine. I just needed to ask you how attached you are to your job?"

"I'm not attached at all. Which isn't relevant now. Since you're never letting me go back."

"Well what did you do exactly?" Sebastian asks hopefully.

"I'm suprised you don't already know that," Kurt sasses.

"Who says I don't," Sebastian grins. "But I'd like to hear it from you."

"I thought you said this was going to be fast," Kurt huffs. "I'd like to get outside to feed um... Do your horses have names?"

"No. And besides they're not mine. They're yours. Consider them a welcome gift.

Kurt's knee-jerk reaction is to say thank you but he stops it before it can fall from his lips. He still refuses to give Sebastian the satisfaction of gratitude.

"So can I go now?" Kurt questions with a sharp tone.

"Sure." Sebastian forces a smile. "Have fun."

His ego slightly bruised by yet another attempt to become closer to Kurt failing miserably.

Again he knows not to be disheartened but he can't help it. Mostly because it's such a new feeling.

He can usually bend people to his will.

The funniest part is that, while he craves Kurt's enthusiasm he's the one person Sebastian doesn't want to control. In fact Kurt's stern attitude is just one of the many qualities Sebastian loves.

Now all Sebastian hopes for is that the boys feelings will one day be real. Not something he forces to happen because it's easier that way.

Then he thinks maybe he needs to give Kurt even more then just something to look after. He needs to give him access to the ouside world, monitored access of course, but access none the less.

The bigger of the two horses nibbles a carrot out of Kurt's palm as he contemplates what to name the duel beauties.

He thinks of the two most beautiful women he knows, his mother and step mother.

"Elizabeth and Carol," he whispers to himself. "Perfect."

"I think so too," A voice states behind him, making Kurt scream in shock.

"I swear you need to wear a bell," Kurt says breathlessly.

"I'll get right on that," Sebastian says back happliy. "I like the names. Where did you come up with them?"

"Why do you care?" Kurt retorts rudely.

"I was wondering if they were family. If you're even close to your family."

"Not the way I used to be but yes," Kurt admits, tone still biting.

"Would you like to talk to them?"

Kurt's eyes widen. "What?"

"I'd like to give you this." Sebastian produces a shiny new iPhone from his pocket.

Kurt instinctively reaches eagerly for it.

"Don't get too excited. It's only programmed to call out and recive calls from one number."

"How-how did you know my home phone number?"

Sebastian bits his lip to hold back his amused grin. "I have my ways."

Again Kurt stalls his thank you. Sebastian's holding him hostage. The least he can do is let him call his family. That doesn't deserve any kind of praise.

"I think I'm just going to head up to my room," Kurt explaines quietly.

Sebastian's heart fluttering at the boys choice of words. Referring to it as his room is just one step closer to him thinking of this place as his 's a small victory, one Sebastian clings to desperately.

While Kurt heads off to his bedroom Sebastian goes back to his office. Now that he's taken care of that he can deal with this whole job issue.

He figures since Kurt's never returning to this job or using it as a reference Sebastian can do pretty much whatever he wants.

Things like setting fire to the building of having one of his seedy men rob it come to his mind first.

But Sebastian trying this new thing where he doesn't jump straight to the evil option. If he ever wants even a fighting chance at Kurt he's going to have to start tapping into his human side.

So he sits and begins to type Harold's name into his computer. Turns out the man is an even bigger sleze ball then he sounded on the phone. Not only had he been fined twice for embezzling money from the companies that invested in his theather but he owed the IRS lot of money. In fact his real name was not even Harold Keen. It was Rupert Willis. So technically he was a fugitive.

Now Sebastian knew exactly what to do.

He picks up his phone , dialing the number of one of the lead detective in the NYPD. Just one of his hundreds of connections in the city. He reports the slimy bastard to the Feds, making sure that Kurt's employment is completely wiped from any of the records.

With both Kurt's job and family now taken care of Sebastian can now focus all his time and energy on Kurt's happiness and comfort.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey kids. I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading. **

* * *

_**Captured By The Darkness Chapter 7**_

Kurt sits at the giant oak desk, tapping the newly acquired iPhone lightly to the wood.

He had been positively giddy as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. Of course his first instinct was to call his father and tell him everything. All the details of this horrible ordeal.

But the second his fingers go to dial the number a cold hard reality sets in heavily around him.

There's no way he can just tell his father that he's being held hostage in some mansion, somewhere by the devil. They would all think he'd gone insane.

Kurt also has no idea what the address of this house is. In fact he isn't even sure if it has an address. He also figures Sebastian's probably worked up a way to make this magical cell phone untraceable.

Sebastian's a man of great and unmatched power. Kurt's pretty confident he could outwit smartphone technology. Or at least have some at his disposal who could.

So again all is hopeless. He's not going to needlessly worry his father over all this. Not when ever single avenue he could possibly go down seems like a dead end.

Now Kurt feels more trapped then ever. So close yet still so far away.

It's almost as if having the cell is worst then never having one at all. It's like dangling food in front of a starving persons face then only giving them a crumb. It's cruel and disheartening to say the least.

Kurt's just on the verge of shattering the seemingly useless cell when he sighs heavily at his own melodramatic behavior. At least he has this one small connection to the outside. Instead of moping he decides he should savor that small morsel.

He dials his fathers home number but much to his chagrin gets the answering machine. He hangs up before the beep. Not knowing what to say or if he'll even be able to control his emotions enough to leave a sane sounding message.

His fathers a very perceptive man. Kurt knows if there's even a slight hint of distress in his voice Burt will pick up on it and be worried sick.

Kurt huffs in defeat, setting the phone aside on the desk and vowing to himself that he'll try again tomorrow.

Sebastian's worried but not too worried. Like everything else in his life he's though this idea through.

He assumes Kurt will not tell his family out of the sheer fact that this story would sound preposterous to anyone not apart of it.

Sebastian's been around long enough to know that people's small minds make it hard for them to see beyond the rationality of life. There are so many things in this world people miss because they're too closed minded to believe in them.

His existence is no different.

In fact a large group of those said people still support the ludicrous  
notion that he's some red man with horns, a tail and a pitchfork. That he lives in a fire pit and is pure evil. That there's no way he could ever take a human form or even pass as one.

Mostly those assumption have been to Sebastian's advantage.

It makes it easier for people to just leave him alone because they're fearful. In a case like this it was a major plus. The second Kurt uttered the word devil, satan lucifer or any of the many names to his family they would begin to question his mental state. It's simply the knee-jerk reaction of most humans.

That's why Sebastian's hardly worried. He is however still distressed over Kurt's behavior. There has to be more Sebastian can do. Something else to prove to Kurt how much he adores having him around.

But the only sure fire way to find out what Kurt would like is to speak to him. Something the boy still doesn't seem very keen on. It's like a giant catch 22. One Sebastian's determined to work around. He wants Kurt to want to be here.

So he sits casually in the living room, pretending to read the paper when in reality he's really waiting to hear foot steps coming down the stairs.

After nearly three hours of skimming over the same article over and over, out of the corner of his eye Sebastian finally catches sight of Kurt ascending the staircase.

He's a vision in a maroon colored button up, tucked into blue jeans and finish off with a black belt and shoes.

Sebastian hadn't really taken the time to appreciate Kurt's outfit this morning because he was too focused on his task of dealing with Kurt's work and family. Now that that's stuffs all taken care of and his mind is clear again he can fully take in the view.

Sebastian's rendered temporarily speechless, forgetting all about his new plan to chat the boy up for a minute as he gawks at Kurt in all his fabulous glory.

Kurt just steps away from the door, probably out to see the horses again, when Sebastian's mouth finally catches up with his clouded mind.

"Hey not so there fast horses whisperer," Sebastian chuckles softly, walking briskly towards Kurt.

The younger boy pauses, hand on the knob, eyes heavy with sorrow.

"So how'd your phone call go?" Sebastian questions despite the fact that he's pretty sure he already knows judging by Kurt's facial expression.

"Swimmingly," Kurt comments with an eye roll.

Sebastian grins, ignoring Kurt's obvious contempt. "Well I'm glad to hear that. You know I have much more around here to entertain you then just the horses. There's a theater with lots of movie, a library, even an indoor swimming pool."

"You really have all that here?" Kurt questions doubtfully.

"Yes. If you haven't already noticed yet this place is rather large. I just wanted to let you know you're more then welcome to go anywhere."

"Except the west wing," Kurt giggles in amusement. Like he's just told a hilarious joke.

The sounds is so unexpectedly glorious Sebastian can't help but smile. Despite the fact that he has no idea what's so funny about what Kurt just said.

"I'm sorry I don't get it," Sebastian admits, embarrassed. "This house doesn't really have separate wings."

"No. It was just a stupid joke. You know because of Beauty and  
Bea-"Kurt pauses. "You know what never mind. It was silly."

Sebastian begins to happy dance on the inside. Kurt's joking and being admittedly silly. Again it's a small victory, but a victory none the less.

But then, as quickly as Kurt's carefree attitude appears it's gone again and he's frowning once more.

"I'm not really in the mood to do anything but go outside. I never did got around to brushing the horses."

"Right. Of course," Sebastian nods sadly. "Like I said before. I just thought you'd like to know."

"Well tha-a" Kurt stutters, clamming up completely as a scowl forms instantly on his face.

He vowed to himself not to grant Sebastian the satisfaction of a thank you but it's becoming difficult to wipe out his normally polite behavior. Especially when Sebastian keeps doing things that under normal circumstances would be considered nice.

Now frustrated, Kurt turns swiftly towards the door and wrenches it open. Storming out and slamming the heavy piece of wood behind him.

Sebastian watches in distress as Kurt flees. It's clear that he was about to say thank you but hauled himself abruptly. Like the word was a bad taste on his tongue.

At this point Sebastian's beginning to feel crazed. This whole thing is so damn infuriating.

Sebastian's never gone this long with getting what he wants. And while he may have Kurt's physical being around. His emotional one. The one that really counts is  
nowhere to be found.

It's so maddening Sebastian tempted to run after the boy, torn between demanding his interest and simply begging for it like some pitiful weakling.

This is what stupid love sick people must constantly feel like like. Sebastian hates it.

Finally he gets so feed up with the push and pull of his raging mind that he picks up one of his priceless heirloom vases and smashes it against the wall, watching with no emotion as it hits the wall and shatters into a million tiny shards.

None of this shit matters to him anymore. In fact it all feels useless unless he has Kurt's attention. It's rapidly becoming the only thing Sebastian feels he needs anymore. He's now more hell bent then ever to prove to Kurt once and for all that this is meant to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I finally got over my block. I got a review saying they were surprised Sebastian wasn't being manipulating. Well be surprised no more lol. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading. **

* * *

_**Captured By The Darkness Chapter 8**_

While Sebastian may be fed up he hides it well, behind a mask of cool collection.

On the inside he's sick and tired of Kurt's indifference and will be damned if he lets this one person get to him.

He's now vowed to himself that he will get his way no matter what and as soon as possible.

So the next night he plans dinner. A very fancy dinner for he and Kurt to partake in together. One with amazing food, wine and if Sebastian gets his way( Which he most definitely will) good conversation.

As his staff prepares the food Sebastian dresses in his best suit/tie combo before heading down the hall to Kurt's room the rap vigorously on the door.

After a beat the younger man answers with a curious glare.

"Good evening Kurt," Sebastian greets. "I'm sure after yet another long day with the horses you're ravenous. So I've arranged dinner for the two of us in about in hour."

"No thank you," Kurt brushes him off in a heartbeat,making a swift move to shut the door only to have Sebastian's hand fly up, fingers wrapping so tightly around the wood it cracks around his digits.

Running off pure anger Sebastian pushes the door open forcefully, stepping forward until he's looming completely over Kurt.

"I didn't ask you," Sebastian growls heatedly. Too fed up to care about being civil anymore. "I'm telling you dinner will be ready in an hour. And trust me when I say that you do not want me to have to come up here and tell you again," he threatens.

Kurt gasping slightly at the now red glow in his eyes. The same one from the kitchen. The one that makes his blood run cold and his skin tingle.

"O-okay," Kurt forces out in a breathy huff. "I'll see you in an hour."

"Great." Sebastian smiles, eyes returning back to normal in half a second flat.

While resorting to bullying Kurt into dinner wasn't his first option it was his best.

Sebastian knows full well that there isn't a person on this planet who can say no to him when he pulls out that scare tactic.

An hour later Sebastian sits happily at the dining room table. Giving orders to the staff here and there as he waits for his guest to arrive.

Soon after two glasses of 1965 cab are poured Kurt enters.

He's dressed in a stunning ensemble. Dark washed jeans and a red sweater with a black vest over it, skinny tie tucked in at the top.

Sebastian fumbles out of his chair, going around the back of the adjacent chair to pull it out for Kurt to sit.

"You look amazing," Sebastian complements.

"Thanks," Kurt answers back plainly.

"I hope you're hungry. I had the kitchen prepare only the finest of foods."

"I'm actually not hungry at all," Kurt frowns, fingertips tapping the table impatiently.

Sebastian seethes, but refuses to get angry at the boy yet again so instead he remains calm.

"You know Kurt I've never had to work for something so hard in my life. You're approval is what I seek most and yet you insist on being as stubborn as a mule. But I'm not worried because I know that you'll cave eventually."

"How on earth could you possibly know that?" Kurt snaps just as a women brings out two plates of lobster and sets them down in front of each of them.

"Because I'm a smart man," Sebastian says back stoically. "Kurt you like that room you stay in don't you?"

Kurt gulps back the dry lump forming in his throat. "Yes," he admits shakily. This can't be good.

"You like the sunlight that streams in. The view of the city?"

"Yes."

"So you would be upset if say you were moved to another one. One with no windows no view."

"Yes," Kurt's voice trembles.

"And that goes for the clothes I've provided, the shower, the gourmet food, even the horses. If you don't want, or appreciate any of it I can have to all ripped away from you." Sebastian stabs his fork through his lobster, the plate it's on breaking easily underneath.

The loud cracking sound making Kurt jump.

"I'd hate to see you dirty and dressed in rags, sleeping on the floor with only bread and water for sustenance but I'm sure I'd get over it pretty quickly." Sebastian glares over at the boy on the other end of the table.

He has a fearful look on his face and tears in his eyes but again Sebastian's too far gone to care.

He will make Kurt grateful to be here, no matter how much it may upsets his guest.

"Do you understand Kurt?"

Kurt closes his eyes tightly, tears stinging the corners and nods.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT," Sebastian demands, picking up another plate and throwing it straight into the wall.

"YES," Kurt screams brokenly, sobs finally wreaking his body as he collapses onto the table and cries.

"Good," Sebastian smiles to himself, unphased by Kurt's bawling. "Now straighten up and eat," he insist.

Kurt pops up with a frown, eyes red and puffy. He beings to pick at his food as Sebastian watches with a wide smile.

"So now that we're on the same page my pet I'm curious to hear all about you. You may start at the very beginning."

Kurt looks up from his food. He wants nothing more then to tell Sebastian to take a flying leap but he's stuck now. He should've know it was all too good to be true. The image of the place Sebastian spoke of running through his mind and making him cold on the inside. Being here is bad enough, but under those conditions would be unbearable.

"Well I-I was born in Ohio," Kurt stammers.

"Ohio. That's nice," Sebastian observes.

Kurt goes on like that, for hours, simply telling Sebastian all about his life. His monotone never fading but Sebastian doesn't seem to care.

Finally, after three hours, Sebastian rises from his chair. "This has been so nice darling but I have work now. Sleep well." He plants a gently kiss to Kurt's cheek before exiting.

Kurt wipes his skin bitterly. It's now official, he's a captive. Not only being held against his will but being pretty much forced to grin and bear it.

He feels so small and alone. The only person around to vent to the same person he wants to vent about.

That's what makes him snap, pushing his chair back and sprinting towards the front door.

To his surprise it's unlocked. So he continues to run straight out it. The air cool and sky black around him, but he doesn't care. All he can think about now is getting the hell out of here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again honeys. Hope all is well with each and every one of you. Enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

**_Captured By The Darkness Chapter 9_ **

Careless. It's the one thing, above all else that Sebastian prides himself on not being.

That's why he feels so foolish when he hears the front door swing open.

It was careless to not lock it again when Kurt came back in from being with the horses. Careless to not even have someone check it for him. What was the point of even having a staff?

It's just Sebastian had been so seething he had let the one thing he was supposed to do slip and now he was paying for it.

His normally dormant heart speeding up rapidly at the sight of the front door wide open, wind angry and whooshing furiously into the entryway. Like is was mocking him. A million tragic case scenarios running through his mind.

Logically Sebastian knows Kurt can't get far. Even if he makes it all the way to the end of the property there's still the massive wrought iron fence to climb over.

He wouldn't dream of attempting that. Or would he? He was crazy enough to make a break for it. Now Sebastian fears he'll do something even more insane and end up getting himself hurt.

That's what motivates Sebastian to run, grabbing a flashlight and blanket on his way out.

Kurt's heard of adrenaline rushes before. Mother picking cars up off their kids. Firefighters venturing into burning buildings. But he's never experienced one first hand, not until now.

He's running so fast his feet feel like they're barely making contact with the ground. There are trees, leaves, twigs all around him but he dodges them all with ease.

Even the frigid night air doesn't seem to be affecting him right now. He not hot or cold. His mind focused solely on sweet freedom.

That is until he gets to the end of the massive front yard and is meet with that same stretch of impossibly high medieval looking fencing that he's seen in the backyard.

He wraps his hands tightly around two of the cold black iron slates. Dropping to his knees, tears intently filling his eyes.

The moment he stops moving his lungs burn fire hot, feeling like they've been ripped to shreds. It's excruciating to even breath, which he's doing far too much of right now. Each inhale worst then the last. The ache so agonizing he's praying his tears don't turn to sobs.

Along with his lungs the muscles in his legs are stinging. Another feeling so painful Kurt wants to scream but he's far too upset to even convey that emotion.

All that running, all that faith, all this pain and turns out it was all for nothing.

Logically he knew this would most likely be the outcome but somewhere in his normally glass half full mind he wanted to hold onto that little sliver of hope.

Sadly that's all gone now and in a mere moment he's been turned from a confident optimist to an angry cynic.

But this awful outcome brings with it the realization that he has nothing left to lose.

So he lifts himself up slowly onto his exhausted legs and begins to climb up the gate. Body shaking with every move he makes.

He can't remember a time when he's been in this much pain. When is mind had felt so strong and determined but his body had felt so weak.

By now he's pretty sure he's not even moving because his body physically can't do it. So he stops, hanging on the fence like some trapped animal, calling upon a higher power to release him from his misery.

Sebastian's heart plummets to his feet when he finds Kurt hanging limply on railing.

"KURT," he screams louder than intended, voice cracking like some weak pathetic mortal.

His worst fears beginning to overtake him as he advances on the non responsive boy.

"Kurt," Sebastian repeats quietly, hand running up the others back.

"Mmmm," Kurt moans faintly. Eyes still closed.

Sebastian clutches his chest and sighs in relief. "You're okay. You're okay pet. I've got you," he assures, reaching up to remove Kurt completely off the gate.

Kurt's not sure if he's dreaming or this is real life. All he knows is that it feels so good to be taken down, covered with a blanket and cradled in a pair of strong arms.

His eyes have yet to open but somewhere in the far reaches of his cloudy brain he knows who it is that carrying him, saving him, protecting him.

He wants so badly to protest. To beg Sebastian to just leave him alone. But he's just so tired and sick of fighting it. This whole experience was the last nail in his coffin. He's stuck here indefinitely and there's no point in resisting it anymore.

Sebastian smiles down at the magnificent creature in his arms. Even through all this anguish Kurt still manages to be as beautiful as ever. He looks small now, a little worse for the wear to any outside observer. But to Sebastian he looks stronger somehow and more accepting in a way.

Kurt yawned tiredly, face burrowing into Sebastian's neck.

The older man's smile stretches, rejuvenated heart fluttering when he hears the light sound of Kurt's snoring filling his ears.

When Sebastian's finally within viewing distance of the house and overwhelming scene of calm washes over him. Kurt's safe and from now on will be even more taken care of because if this whole ordeal has taught Sebastian anything it's that he refuses to give up the person he's very rapidly falling head over heels in love with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello honeys. Hope you all enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Captured By The Darkness Chapter 10**_

Taking care of Kurt has been a dream of Sebastian's since the very moment he laid eyes on him.

He hoped it would never be under this sort of circumstance, but he can't split hairs now.

Kurt's in pain and Sebastian's main focus is the boys well being.

After laying him in his bed and removing his shoes Sebastian retreats to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth.

He runs the towel over Kurt's face and neck. The corners of the boys mouth twitching like he's yearning to smile.

After Kurt's washed up Sebastian heads to the closet to retrieve a pair of pajamas. He sits Kurt up carefully, the younger flopping around like dead weight as Sebastian removes his current clothing and replaces it with more comfortable fabric.

Sebastian wants nothing more than to climb in beside Kurt, hold his weakened body while he sleeps like the dead, but he resist.

This still isn't the right time. Today's been too much of a roller coaster to top it off with an attempted cuddle. One he'll most likely come to regret in the morning.

So instead Sebastian settles for placing a firm kiss to Kurt's forehead before tucking him in tightly and leaving the room.

Kurt's too exhausted to even dream. After passing out on the fence he doesn't remember much of anything except the fleeting memory of being cradled against a firm chest, in a pair of strong arms.

After that everything was pretty much blank. His body too weak to even stay awake and aware.

That's why when he wakes up in the same bed he's been sleeping in since his arrival and a pair of red flannel pajamas on, he's confused at first. His logic taking a bit longer then normal to kick in.

When it finally does he exhales soundly. He's back at the house, and for the first time since his arrival he's actually not upset about being here, he's relieved.

Dying out in the cold while hanging limply from a fence would've been an awful way to go.

Since he's still so sore it takes him a good twenty minutes to finally find the strange to rise up into a seated position, his eyes instantly landing on the bottle of painkillers and glass of water that are sitting on the table beside the bed. Along with a perfectly hand written note.

_Hope you feel better soon-S_

Kurt smiles despite himself. His captor is now his savior. How could he possible hate the person who saved him from his own foolish ways and possible death.

But just because Kurt no longer feels the same leave of contempt for the devious man doesn't mean he suddenly likes him. That still has to be earned to Kurt and come to think of it the whole predicament he got himself into last night was a direct result of Sebastian's vicious words.

Kurt rubs his temple in frustration. He can't just ignore Sebastian now. He owes him at least an apology for saving him. So after downing the pills and water he creeps slowly out of bed. Hissing in pain as his feet hit the ground. His legs feel like they've been beaten repeatedly with a baseball bat.

He lays back down, waiting a good twenty minutes of his pills to kick in. When he stands again the ache in his muscles is dull but still present. He hobbles over to the door, opening it to find a large cart of food on the other side.

It all looks so delicious Kurt can't decide what to eat first. He feels ravenous as he pulls the cart inside and sits at the deck, picking out some eggs, bacon and toast with butter and jam. He devours it all quickly, washing it all down with a cold glass of orange juice.  
Now stuffed and feeling much better Kurt makes his way down the hallway to the grand staircase.

Sebastian wakes up in a great mood. Kurt's back here, alive and well. Sebastian can hear him bustling around his room. He smiles to himself at the notion of the boy opening his door to find the fresh breakfast Sebastian called down for earlier. After last nights little scare he's more grateful than ever for Kurt's meer presents. He doesn't care anymore how invested Kurt may be. All he cares about is that he's here, safe and sound.

Since he knows Kurt's awake and eating he can relax fully and go get some work done. When he arrives in his study and turns on his computer he finds his inbox stuffed. The subject line of the latest email catching his eye.

It's from Timothy Maxwell. The music producer that he send Blaine to that fateful night. Sebastian opens the email happily. A sly smirk stretching across his face as he reads it.

_Sebastian,_

_Blaine Anderson is everything you said and more. We're just finishing up the album and his first single is quickly on it's way to becoming number one. I can't thank you enough for bringing him to us. I see big things in his future._

_Best- TM_

Sebastian is pleased with himself. Blaine's request is being meet with flying colors just as he promised. All is right with the universe. Kurt is here, Blaine is off becoming a star and Sebastian is finally content. Said contentment blooming when he hears a soft knock on the door frame and looks up to see Kurt, dressed in pajamas and looking well rested. A fact Sebastian is grateful for.

"Morning. Come in please." Sebastian stumbles out of his chair to stand.

Kurt steps inside gingerly, eyes looking everywhere except Sebastian's direction. "I-I," he beings clumsily. "I just um wanted to say thank you. For last night. You know how you found me and carried me back here and stuff. That was all very nice of you."

"It's no problem. You know I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

Kurt looks up at that, eyes locking intensely with Sebastian.

There's a quite, palpable feeling in the air around them. One Kurt forces himself out of quickly.

"You know I wouldn't have ran if it wasn't for you," Kurt snaps. His apologize has been accepted and now he can move past it to the blame.

Sebastian holds in his smirk, now is not the time to comment on how he's glad last nights event has done nothing to burn out Kurt's fiery personality.

Sebastian leans back in his chair. "I'm sorry you choose you react that way. My behavior, while brutish was just to me."

"How could you possibly say that. You- you threatened me and yelled and broke things. You were awful." Kurt's voice wavered.

"For good reason," Sebastian defends. "Look around here Kurt. I am a man who gets what he wants. It's as simple as that. At first I wanted you here and happy. But now that I know what it feels like to possibly lose you. I don't care in what capacity you're here, as long as you are."

"Oh," Kurt sighs. That's a lot of information to take in right now. He still wants to argue his point but he can't seem to manage it. Not when he's, dare he admit, kind of touched by Sebastian's statement.

"I don't take any of what I said last night back. But I can promise to never do it again," Sebastian offers.

"Alright." Kurt nods slowly.

"Would it be strange to say that I'm kind of glad you ran," Sebastian asks inquisitively.

"Glad? Really?"

"Yes. You running proves you're still headstrong and determined. Those are the things I love most about you Kurt. If you had just given up and taken my lashing yesterday it's would've have been you admitting you were weak. But you're not. You're the strongest person I've ever met," Sebastian flatters.

"Thank you," Kurt smiles shyly.

He's come down here upset but that seems to melt away behind Sebastian compliments. Kurt can't put his finger on it but for some reason they feel more genuine now. Maybe because they're not being delivered by some sleazy guy holding him hostage. They're being made by the man who saved him, cared for him.

In some sick and twisted sense Kurt almost feels flattered in a way he never has before.

This great and powerful man has chosen him and not just for a disgusting reason but because he actually cares about Kurt and wants to see him happy.

Kurt isn't sure if it's just his unyielding brain finally giving into the inevitable circumstance or legitimate acceptance but whatever it is it feels kinda nice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait on this one guys but I'm several blocked and not the most satisfied with this one. Who knows you guys may think differently. I promise big stuff is coming for these two, in my head it's just taking some time to get there and have it as plausible as possible. Hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

**_Captured By The Darkness Chapter 11_ **

Acceptance. It feels surprisingly freeing for Kurt to finally start accepting his current predicament.

He's still not sure if it's genuine acceptance or just his tired and overworked mind giving into his captive status but whatever it is seems to be strangely weight lifting so he goes for it.

This is his life now and he doesn't want to spend one more minute fighting it. There are not enough days on this earth to dwell. All he can do now is embrace it and hope it all works out in the end.

After he excuses himself from Sebastian's office Kurt vows to start viewing this whole situation as glass half full instead of totally empty.

He figures that begins with taking Sebastian up on his offer to explore the rest of house. Maybe there will be something around here that catches his attention as much as the horses have.

So he heads back up to his bedroom to get dressed, really taking his time with it and carefully selecting each piece of his ensemble.

He's missed picking out his clothes with the same passion that he used to back in his old life.

But that's gone now. The only thing he can do is take little pieces of that one and bring them into this new one.

Once he's dressed in dark burgundy jeans and a v-neck so light it's nearly pink. He ascends the stairs jauntily. Excited to break his pattern.

Just as he's about to venture off down what appears to be an endless hall, he pauses. The house is so massive his fear of getting lost looms. Flashbacks of being trapped out in the cold dark woods flash in his mind. He never wants to put himself in that situation again.

That's when he realizes he could probably use a tour guide. Plus there's a small, very tiny part of him that wants to go back and talk to Sebastian a little more.

This morning has been strangely refreshing. A nice change of pace from how most all his mornings here had been so far.

So he heads back in the direction of Sebastian's office.

The other mans jaw dropping when Kurt enters the room.

An action that cause a brief flutter in Kurt's stomach. Like a million tiny butterfly's have just been set free.

He feels as if it's been ages since he's been looked at like that.

After years of being together, Blaine had gone from lustfully wanting him to kindly respecting him. They were still sexual but it was definitely different than it had been at the beginning. When he was in it Kurt saw it as a maturity sort of thing. At a certain point their entire relationship became more about a mutual admiration and not a constant animalistic desire for each other like it had been at the start.

Kurt always figured he was okay with that. But now that he's out of it and looking from another angle it's easier to see that part of him was just accepting it to make Blaine happy. There was a point when he would've done just about anything for that.

Guess it turns out a part of Kurt really misses begin adored solely on his looks. It gave him a sort of pride that other could appreciate all the effort he put into his appearance. For so long he was hidden because he was ashamed of himself. Now he was broken fully from his shell and it was nice to have someone like Sebastian, a man who had seen and done it all to look at him like he was a movie.

"I think I'm gonna spend the day inside," Kurt explains to Sebastian. "I was um... wondering if you could maybe show me around. I don't wanna get lost, trapped in a closet or something." he finishes with a nervous chuckle.

Sebastian smiles happily at that, rising up from his chair and heading for the spot where Kurt's standing. "No. We wouldn't want that. Of course I don't mind giving you the lay of the land. As long as you promise to keep your arms and legs inside the tour bus at all times." Sebastian winks, trying with all his might to stay cool and collect, despite the fact that his insides are rattling with excitement and nerves.

He can't wrap his mind around Kurt being a willing participant all of the sudden. But he's not going to over analyze it. He's simply going to be as charming and carefree as humanly possible. Which may be tough considering he's hardly human.

"I promise," Kurt says with an amused giggle. Who knew when he wasn't being evil and sinister that Sebastian could actually be pleasant.

They begin to walk silently down the main hallway. Sebastian a few steps ahead of Kurt. Eyes transfixed straight ahead. He wants so desperately to turn around and say something witty, funny, hell anything, but every single clever line in his head falls short of his lips. Just when he finally had an upper hand on his attraction to Kurt it all comes toppling back down in an instant with one simple request.

When they arrive at the first set of large oak double doors Sebastian pause, taking a deep breath. "Um...This is the library," Sebastian explains while turning the heavy brass knobs and pushing the solid wood open.

Kurt's eyes light up, mouth gaping open in wonder. "Wow. Now this really is just like Beauty and the Beast", he whispers under his breath so the Sebastian doesn't quite catch it.

"What?" The older questions.

"Oh nothing I just um... It's huge. Like your own public library or something."

Sebastian shrugs casually. "Yeah I guess it's pretty sizable. I just really love to read. Adore it actually. Judging by your face I'm guessing you feel the same."

"Yes. My mother used to read to me every night before bed. I've loved it ever since."

Sebastian's insides swell. Kurt mentioning something so personal is a big step. The fact that it's not just personal but intimate as well. Well that's a huge step. One Sebastian will most definitely celebrate once he's back in the privacy of his office.

They stand there awkwardly for a beat before Sebastian clears his throat. "Oh... Well um, go crazy. There's a couch over in the corner and chairs all around. There's even a ladder to reach the higher stuff." Sebastian turns to leave, noticing Kurt's slight pout as he does.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah." Kurt nods. "I was just hoping you would show me around a little more. What else do you have here? A bowling alley, bar, helicopter pad?" He laughs at his own silly joke.

Sebastian returns the chuckle. "Sadly no. But there is a theater, stocked exclusively with films made before the 1970's because they're the only ones I really like. There's also an indoor pool and spa. It's pretty nice if you're into that kind of stuff."

The idea of going in a pool right now seems a bit too serious but, "A movie sounds nice," Kurt admits bashfully.

Kurt's adorably coy confession renders Sebastian temporarily speechless. Who knew this creature could be as precious as he was alluring.

Sebastian suddenly feels the need to reach nonchalantly into his pocket. Firmly pinching himself through the thin material until his skin burns around his squeezing fingertips.

In spite of the pain he's still pretty sure he's dreaming all all seems too good to be real.

Unsure of what he's done to make Kurt so suddenly interested. But if this is actually reality he wants to remain as relaxed about it as possible. Which is becoming increasingly difficult considering how darling Kurt's being without even trying.

What Sebastian really wants to do is scoop the boys lithe body into his arms, hug him, kiss him and thank him profusely for finally coming around to this whole thing. Hopefully, if things stay on this path, that opportunity will present itself later.

"Do you have a favorite film?" Sebastian finally asks casually.

"I have lots actually. But my all time favorite is A Streetcar Named Desire. Blanche Dubois is so dysfunctional and fabulous. I love it."

"Well I definitely have that one," Sebastian answers back eagerly. Wanting to instantly face plant at how adolescent he just sounded. Like some puny pre pubescent teenage boy trying to impress the prettiest, most popular boy in school.

"Great. It's just um- I'm kinda hungry. So I think I'm going to go the kitchen first. You want something?" Kurt asks as if it's the most casual, natural question in the whole world. Like he's asked Sebastian it a million times before and will ask it a million more times in the future.

It's domestic in a way Sebastian's never know he always wanted. "No thanks." He shakes his head politely. "But how about I go and set the movie up. The theater is the fifth door on the right hand side of the hallway," Sebastian explains.

"Sure thanks. I'll be right back." Kurt turns on his heel, smiling brightly to himself as he juts out the door and down towards the kitchen.

He never envisioned hanging around with Sebastian would be this easy or feel this natural.

Who knows, maybe his brain is just starving for attention, but right now it doesn't seem to matter to Kurt.

Which is strange because Sebastian is still the person holding him against his will, still the one that removed him from his seemingly perfect life and plopped him here in the metaphorical ivory tower. Like some fairy tale from hell.

In normal fables the princess always wanted more then her life would allow and then right when she needed it most a handsome and noble prince on a big white horse would appear and magically fix everything.

This story seemed it be an extremely twisted version of that because in some very strange way Sebastian had stepped in at a rather critical time. The truth was Kurt's life wasn't perfect at all.

While he and Blaine were still in love, the passion was all but gone, having been erased by the harsh realities of adult life.

They fought constantly over the fact that Blaine had no job and would mostly just play for drinks at almost all the hole in the wall bars he performed in.

It was upsetting because they had always promised that if they moved to New York they would take care of one another but Blaine seemed to be breaking that promise for his own selfish reasons.

Kurt hated to discourage his boyfriends dreams but he had his own too. Ones that didn't involve working in a run down theater for an asshole boss. Blaine could never fully understand that fact and that's when the arguments started.

Blaine throwing out words like pessimistic and unsupportive until Kurt was left in tears, begging Blaine to forgive him and insisting that he was behind Blaine one hundred percent.

Soon it all caused so much stress on Kurt that he eventually gave up the fight, bit his tongue and put all his support onto Blaine. He figured it was just what you did for the person you loved.

Now all that had landed him here, turns out all that effort seemed to be for nothing at all.

Blaine was gone, off somewhere getting his wildest dreams fulfilled while Kurt was trapped completely from the outside word and forced to cohabit with the devil himself.

Just like in their relationship Kurt seemed to be getting the brunt end of the deal. It was another motivation to make this situation work out in his favor. He finally wanted a win. He felt he truly deserved it.

After snagging a bag of potato chips and a glass of water he heads back towards the door Sebastian had told him the theater was behind.

The room is large yet quaint, six rather large leather reclining chairs stacked in three rows. The furthest wall is white and not really a wall at all but a screen. The wall adjacent to that is all shelving, each one filled with rows and rows of organized movies.

Kurt feels like he's in an episode of cribs. On that show only the poshest of people had their own movie theater, apparently going out to the movies was just too mundane.

Kurt plops down in the chair beside Sebastian, his body sinking heavily into the comfort of the furniture.

Without a word between them Sebastian presses play. Kurt relaxes even further in his recliner. It's just as plush as his bed, how is that even possible? and try's to enjoy his chips as silently as possible.

Everything is going fine up until the scene where Blanche and Stanley begin to fight. The sound of the glass bottle shattering on screen causes Kurt to tremble. The memories of Sebastian's anger in the dining room, the plate he smashed against the wall, the tone of his voice, the threats. All of it bubbling up until Kurt feels sick to his stomach.

What if it happens again? What if it ends up worse the next time?

Sebastian had promised not to let that happen but was that a promise he could keep? Kurt just doesn't know and that still scares him. He wants to trust Sebastian, he really does, it would make his new life so much easier. But the last time he trusted someone they let him down.

Was Sebastian any different? Was him wanting Kurt here so much a sign of true feelings of just positiveness?

Sebastian happens to steal a glance over at Kurt at that exact moment and even in the dim light he can see all the color has drained from the boys face. He looks so terrified, like he's just seen a ghost.

Guilt floods Sebastian as he looks back at the screen at the two characters now engaged in a heated struggle. He can't bear to imagine what Kurt may be thinking at this moment. If he's envisioning Sebastian assaulting him or worst, forcing him to do something of the sexual nature against his will.

He meant what he said this morning. He was never going to let what happened in the dining room happen again. If he's anything he's a man of his word.

Sebastian stands and immediately heads for the door. Hating himself for causing Kurt to get so upset over this. As unapologetic as he was about the whole situation he still hates to cause Kurt any sort of pain. The whole point of having the beautiful creature here was to protect him, not be the person who caused him even more turmoil.

He's being doing a pretty shitty job at it so far. With his stupid, nearly bi polar personality doing whatever it wanted to force Kurt's decision. He's never felt like such a failure. There must be something he can do to help assure Kurt that things will be different from here on out.

Kurt notices Sebastian leaving and stands up to follow him out. "Where are you going?" He asks weakly. He doesn't want to let this all affect him so much but he can't help it. His head almost hurts from how much it's been working lately. Not knowing if he should continue to hate Sebastian or befriend him because according to the man his only motivation is the fact that he cares about Kurt.

"I-I just remember I have work," Sebastian lies, well sort of. He always has work. Request are constantly coming in but he has a lot of time to get to them.

"Oh. Okay." Kurt nods. "Thank you for showing me around."

"It was my pleasure," Sebastian smirks.

This, this right here is what they both want. For this entire situation to be pleasant and easy. Of course they're both fooling themselves if they ever think it will be that way completely.

Sebastian will always be who he is and Kurt won't ever change. But in small moments like this there is a strong sense of hope, that their mutual indifferences may one day bring them to a common ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again my darling readers. **

****IMPORTANT NEWS**: I wrote a new Kurbastian Story. It's called**_ Until The City Falls Down Around Us_**. I'm rewarding the 10th reviewer of that story with a one shot. So please go and check it out. Tell me what you think. Thanks my dears. **

**Enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Captured By The Darkness Chapter 12**_

Kurt wakes the next morning feeling unrested. Lately his mind's been feeling like it's working double overtime just he keep up with his emotions that seem to be changing by the hour.

Was this what going crazy felt like? Was he actually beginning to lose his mind in here?

He knows deep down that yes it was insane to start trusting and dare he admit even liking Sebastian.

But it was hard not to. The man had a natural charm that flowed out of him effortlessly.

It was the way he walked, the octave of his voice, the occasional gleam in his green eyes.

Like so many other things about this situation if it were happening under different circumstances Kurt's feelings would be more secure.

Yet they would also be shrouded.

He wouldn't be aware of who Sebastian truly was. How his temper could flare and rival even the most ferocious of animal. How those sparkling green eyes could turn a shade of red so sinister it would make a persons blood run cold. How that smooth voice and graceful walk could draw you into a false sense of security, only until you found yourself forever bound to him somehow.

Kurt sits back in his bed, eyes closed, trying desperately to ease his mind.

All of this constant back and forth is starting to give him a throbbing headache.

At this very moment he wishes he could simply turn his brain off, if only for a moment, just so he can have one moment where he wasn't thinking of anything at all.

When he opens his eyes back up they fall upon the desk pushed against the window. The very same one that houses the cell phone he abandoned a few days earlier.

The thing that would grant him access to his fathers voice. Maybe that's all he needs right now. An anchor from the outside to hold him steady here.

Kurt's sure hearing his fathers voice will calm him, but just knowing he will never see the mans face again may counteract that calm.

Having to lie to the one person he's never had to before will be like torture.

All the reasons for why he chickened out in the first place were still around but somehow they don't seem as relevant anymore.

The only thing that matters is getting to speak to his dad. So Kurt hops off the bed and scurries over to the desk, pulling the drawer open and fishing the cell out.

Without thinking of what he'll say he begins to dial, heart feeling like it's going to beat out of his chest as he sits and listens to the ringing on the other end.

Finally it cuts off and if followed by a hello so familiar Kurt wants nothing more than to burst into tears.

"Hello," Burt says firmly over the line.

"Dad," is all Kurt can manage.

"Oh hey bud. Sorry for the tone but I didn't recognize the number. Did you get a new cell?"

"Um yeah I-I did."

"Kurt are you alright? You sound kind of upset. Are you and Blaine fighting or something?"

Kurt's feels like the wind has been knocked out of him at the mention of Blaine's name. But out of his fathers question comes a realization that never occurred to him before.

He can use the excuse of a breakup. That way his dad will not grow suspicious of his tone.

Kurt swallows heavily and then speaks. "Actually dad Blaine and I broke up."

"What. Why? Did he do something to you because you know I could get in my truck and drive to New York right now."

Kurt lets out a breathy laugh that gets choked up in his throat. "No dad I'm fine really. It happened a few weeks ago and it was mutual," Kurt lied smoothly.

"A few weeks and you're just telling me know. Well what happened?"

"Blaine got signed to a record label. He's really going places and we both decided it was best that we break up so that he didn't feel guilty about constantly being away." Kurt's heart felt heavy in his chest at the words he had just spoken. That was how the situation should have all played out but sadly the world never seemed to work the way it should have. It was constantly throwing people curve balls to keep them on their toes.

Yet there was no curve ball as big as the one the universe was throwing him now.

"Well are you alright kiddo? You sound shockingly calm."

Kurt wasn't alright. He was numb. His feelings mixed from one day to the next. But he kept harkening back to the highlights of him being held here. The horses, the library, the closet. Small delights he could constantly cling to and find pleasure in.

"I will be dad. I promise. I think I just need a little more time."

"Well you know I'm here if you ever need to talk kid. I know we don't do it as often as we should anymore but I always love hearing from you."

"I love it too dad. I'll be sure to call again really soon okay."

"Okay kid. Love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Kurt hung the phone up quickly, tears stinging his eyes as they began to fall.

Sebastian's in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The events of yesterday running over and over in his head. He never want anything like that to happen again. Never wants to be the cause if that hurt and pain in Kurt's eyes.

He's been doing this all wrong. Letting his unstable emotions dictate his decisions. Well that would no longer be the case. With his mind now fully assured that Kurt was not going anywhere anytime soon he can now focus on proving to the boy that he can be so much more than just the ruler of the underworld.

That he can be fun and spontaneous and anything else Kurt needs him to be.

Sebastian's aware it's going to take baby step for Kurt to see the changes he is willing to make for him. So he decides to start small.

Since the option of breakfast in bed seems too intimate he ops for a change of location. Throw a bit of a curve ball into his usually structured routine.

He instructs the staff to cook up waffles, bacon, eggs and cinnamon rolls for the morning grub.

It's ready in record time and while it's killing Sebastian that Kurt's not out of his room yet he refuses to go up and get him. It's yet another change he's trying desperately to work on. Proving to Kurt that he's not just some dictator that wants to rule over every little detail.

There is just one problem with is Sebastian's personality and changing this particular facet of it is proving to be rather difficult. So he takes to rearranging the plates on the table to distract himself.

Kurt lets himself cry until he can't anymore and then he collects himself, washing his face and changing out of his pajamas.

When he ascends the staircase he finds Sebastian in the living room putting plates of food onto the table. Sliding them back and forth a few dozen times.

Kurt clears his throat and Sebastian takes notice, turning around with a bright smile.

It's alluring, like a mirage out in the desert that Kurt desperately want to run to because he feels he needs it to stay hopeful.

So he does just that, well sort of. He doesn't physically run for it but he does smile back as he fully enters the room. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I was just um thinking we could eat our breakfast in here this morning. You know change it up a bit. If that's alright with you."

"That sounds nice. Are those cinnamon rolls?" Kurt questions before sitting on the exquisite sofa. The same one he had admired so much that first night here.

He's watched enough episodes of antiques roadshow to be sure it must of cost thousands of dollars. The idea of eating on it feels a little unnerving.

Sebastian notices Kurt's hesitance as he hands him over a big, gooey cinnamon roll. "Everything alright? You are hungry aren't you?"

Sebastian begs to himself that the answer to that question will be yes. It will be rather hard to prove to Kurt that he can be different when he would have to once again force him to eat. Because no matter how much he wanted to change he still refused to let this beautiful boy starve on his watch.

Kurt shakes his head. "No it's not that."

Sebastian sighs to himself in relief. "Than what is it then?"

"It's just um. Are you really sure you want to eat in here? I mean you have a perfectly good dining room."

"Yes. True. But it doesn't have a tv."

"There's a tv in here?" Kurt asks in confusion, searching around for the unseen technology.

Sebastian picks a remote up off the nearby table and presses the biggest buttons, causing a very large television to rise up from the floor.

Kurt starts laughing at the sight. The sound like music to Sebastian's ears.

"Wow. A tv that appears out of nowhere. Well now I couldn't possibly say no to eating in here."

"Good. Here you can pick the station." Sebastian hands the remote over to Kurt. Both of their hand lingering for a bit until Kurt pulls his back fully.

He bites his lip, eyes transfixed on the numbers of the remote. "Um thanks."

"No problem." Sebastian sits on the opposite end of the couch. Stealing the occasional glance at Kurt as he enjoys his breakfast.

Once he done he sets his plate back onto the table with a grin. "That was really good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Kurt," Sebastian commented genuinely.

The two exchanging a heartfelt stare before both returning to watching the tv.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys so I had this one half way finished but it was giving me hell. Then I went and sprained my ankle on Sunday so I couldn't get around to it until now. That is why it's a bit short. This story is being a real bitch to me lately so I think I'm gonna focus on my other stuff for a bit and then come back to this one.**

**IMPORTANT: Also I'm giving out another one shot. This time to the 60th follower of my new story**_ Until The City Falls Down Around_**. Please go and check it out. **

**I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Captured By The Darkness Chapter 13** _

Kurt's in shock. There really is no better way to describe it.

For the past week Sebastian's been shockingly pleasant to be around.

Day by day he seems to be going to great yet uncharacteristic lengths to ensure Kurt's comfort level is constantly at a ten or higher.

It's the small things he's starting to do. Like not saying a word when Kurt declines a meal in favor of spending the day out with the horses. Or not making any sort of small talk until Kurt's the first to initiate it.

All the changes are welcome for Kurt. They make him feel more like a welcome guest in the house. Kind of like he's here on his own will rather than here as a captured hostage.

Along with the changes in Sebastian's personality, a sort of routine begins to form between the two of them.

They eat breakfast together in the living room each morning. Kurt usually picks the news to watch because he likes to know what's going on in the outside world.

Each day he becomes more comfortable with sitting on the lavish sofa while they partake in a plethora of different breakfast foods. A new one each day.

After the food Kurt ventures off. Either to the library, movie theater or stables. The first few days Sebastian doesn't ask or make any attempt to join him. He simply lets him go, for hours on end. Only offering him a good night when Kurt heads up the stairs.

By the third day Kurt starts to get a bit bored not having the man around to keep him company.

The longer Kurt stays here and more settled he becomes the more he wants to learn about Sebastian.

He seems like the most complex person Kurt's ever met in real life. It's clear he has an amazing story. One simply doesn't become the devil overnight. There was obviously a great tale to tell.

But Kurt still didn't have the courage to just come out and ask about any of it just yet. It seemed too personal. Too private.

They may be in a better place now but they're still nowhere near that level of intimacy.

So Kurt sticks to the simple act of inviting Sebastian to hang out with him.

The entire time Sebastian rarely speaks he just stares at Kurt, with big intense eyes. Like he's some sort of treasured painting or prized possession.

Kurt wants to be repulsed by it, but it's hard.

Not having another person around leaves Kurt to cling to Sebastian's sole attention for dear life.

He feels almost like a prisoner in solitary confinement. So starved for contact that he would take it from anyone around that was there to give it.

Well Sebastian just so happen to offer it in spades and Kurt was reaping the benefits. His pulse racing and blush creeping whenever the man looked his way or paid him even the smallest of complement.

* * *

Sebastian's finally pleased with himself. All his hard work and determination are actually beginning to pay off big time.

But that's not to say that it isn't difficult. The control freak inside Sebastian is in hell. No pun intended.

Each time Kurt refuses a meal in favor of spending the day outside Sebastian wants to scream, wants to pin Kurt down and force feed him. To lock all the doors and keep him inside until he promises to eat three square meals a day, everyday.

Yet deep down Sebastian knows that would benefit neither of them. That was why he held his tongue.

If he's going to seriously keep Kurt around here he knows that he has to stop treating him like a child and start treating him like an equal who's capable of making his own decisions. Even if said decisions happen to go against the ones Sebastian wants to make.

Each day it gets easier to keep mum. It's quite simply actually, instead of getting angry until he gets his way he just takes the road less traveled and says nothing at all.

Clearly that efforts starting to pay off because soon Kurt's warming up to him so much that's he's inviting him to spend time together.

They don't talk much. Kurt just goes about his day while Sebastian sits on the side lines observing, marveling really at Kurt's mere presence. And wondering idly why the boy constantly looks inquisitive, like he has a million unanswered questions on his mind.

Sebastian certainly isn't going to be the one to bait Kurt on any of it. He's going to let his guest come to him at his own pace.

By the end of the week they have a homey sort of routine. The kind Sebastian's observed countless times with others but never envisioned for himself.

Every morning they have their breakfast, watch their tv and exchange the occasional friendly words. It's almost as if they're a couple of sorts.

A fact that thrills Sebastian to no end. Yet he remains cool and collected on the outside. Simply marveling at the success of his baby steps plan.

All is well, which is why it's only natural for Sebastian to screw it all up.

He honestly hadn't intended to do it but on Saturday when he's skimming through old emails to trash them he stumbles upon a very important one that much like the first time catches his eye.

It's that faithful one from Timothy Maxwell, ranting and raving about none other than Blaine Anderson, the soon to be super star.

What Sebastian does next is foolish. He knows it is but he can't seem to help himself.

He and Kurt are in such a good place now. Sebastian's aware that deep down the driving force behind Kurt's new found fondness is probably from the depriving of attention.

It a basic need to crave interaction and stimulation from others. It was why people had friends, belonged to clubs or sports teams. Humans required that contact to survive or else they would go crazy.

Sebastian was sure that was one of the motivations behind Kurt's sudden interest in his company but that didn't take away any of the importance from Sebastian.

If he was Kurt's outlet for a connection then he was going to be the best damn one there had ever been.

Yet still the devil inside him yearned to test that theory to the max.

Maybe Sebastian was wrong. Was it so absurd to think that Kurt may have really liked him and wasn't just invested in this for a selfish reason.

If Kurt was genuinely invested in all this then a little visit from the one person who had scorned him, the same one that had put him into this little predicament in the first place would have no effect on him, right?

Guess there was only one true, sure fire way to test that theory.

Sebastian sat back in his desk chair and raised his hands over the keys of his computer.

_Timothy,_

_I'm so pleased to hear that Blaine is delivering on the goods. I can't wait to hear the tracks off the album. In fact I'm so impressed with my discoveries success that I would like to offer my home as the location for the cd's release party. I can't think of a better place to celebrate all of Blaine's success._  
_Please be sure to contact me if you're interested in taking me up on this offer. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Best- SS_

Sebastian was pleased with his decision. He needed to know the truth. They both did.

Little did he know that his desire for an answer would set forth a very intense chain of events.


End file.
